


Ghost

by Avaari



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: A crew of six rebels on the run from the Empire that would see them dead.





	Ghost

 

 **GHOST:** A crew of six rebels on the run from the Empire that would see them dead.

> **I.** _sara bareilles_ \- BRAVE |  **II.** _avicii_ \- HEY BROTHER |  **III.** _fall out boy_ \- CENTURIES |  **IV.** _fireflight_ \- STAND UP |  **V.** _florence + the machine_ \- SEVEN DEVILS |  **VI.** _muse_ \- RESISTANCE |  **VII.** _bastille_ \- ICARUS |  **VIII.** _breaking benjamin_ \- SO COLD (REMIX) |  **IX.** _linkin park_ \- CASTLE OF GLASS

* * *

 

cover: [star wars rebels](http://bucky-barnes-is-a-babe.tumblr.com/post/103396273611/star-wars-rebels) by [bucky-barnes-is-a-babe](http://bucky-barnes-is-a-babe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
